


Elección Real

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, DaiTsuba, Feliz cumple Dai, Fluff, Japón medieval, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Un toquecito ShikiRikka
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: En la noche antes de la celebración de su ceremonia de la mayoría de edad, el príncipe heredero toma una importante decisión.¡Feliz cumpleaños, Dai!





	Elección Real

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumple, Dai-chan! 
> 
> Esta es una pequeña historia en honor a su día... Un Daitsuba dulce ya que Dai sólo merece mucho amor.
> 
> Disculpen de antemano los posibles errores.

**.**

**.**

El palacio había estado agitado durante todo el día, y no era para menos ya que el príncipe heredero, hijo de los respetados emperadores Shiki y Rikka, celebraría su ceremonia de mayoría de edad al alcanzar los 24 años. El festejo era simple, básicamente conmemorar el inicio de una nueva etapa en su vida, y se volvía más significativo al ser él el único en su linaje. Además, se acostumbraba aprovechar la oportunidad de elegir, entre sus distinguidos invitados, a una persona para comprometerse… Sin embargo, Murase Dai no estaba realmente preocupado por ello.

Siendo comprendido y bastante _consentido_ por su madre, la emperatriz le aclaró que no había necesidad de elegir a un compañero de vida tan pronto y que se concentrara en disfrutar de su día sin preocupaciones. Dai se dio cuenta, ante la mirada enternecida que Rikka le dedicaba acompañando sus palabras, que su madre lo sabía… Sabía que ya estaba viendo a alguien, sabía que estaba enamorado y que era correspondido.  Él aún no había podido decírselo, no hallando la oportunidad, y quería hacerlo adecuadamente pronto… Sabía también que Rikka aguardaba por ello, paciente como se caracterizaba ser.

Cuando cayó la noche, el ajetreó fue apagándose poco a poco hasta reinar finalmente la calma. Luego de la cena, los emperadores se retiraron a sus aposentos una vez le dieron las buenas noches y Dai permaneció despierto… No podía dormir así que decidió dar un paseo por el palacio.

Llegar a la mayoría de edad implicaba nuevas responsabilidades y preocupaciones, por lo tanto su mente estaba bastante inquieta al respecto. Le había prometido a su madre que no se iba a preocupar y ahí estaba él, fallando a su palabra atormentándose con sus pensamientos. Él no era un príncipe _bueno para nada_ , al contrario, estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro y honesto y necesitaba prepararse mucho más para cuando le tocara ascender al trono… Aunque todavía faltaba bastante para ese momento (a no ser que los emperadores decidieran retirarse antes, cosa poco posible)

Transitar por el palacio lo tranquilizaba, era un lugar al que estaba familiarizado desde muy pequeño, y de a poco su mente dejaba a un lado los pensamientos difíciles. Todavía el sueño no lo alcanzaba, extraño considerando lo temprano que inició su jornada, y se mantuvo absorto en la serenidad de la noche apoyado del barandal que daba hacia el jardín del este. El cielo estaba bañado de múltiples estrellas, brindándole toda su luz, y la brisita de la primavera era fresca y confortable, llevándole a cerrar los ojos. El clima y el ambiente eran muy amenos, sólo faltaba…

-Dai _-chan_.-

Creyó que lo estaba imaginando, escuchando una voz alegre pronunciar aquel apodo que al principio odió, y al segundo llamado el tono se volvió suave, cariñoso, cercano… Abrió los ojos.

-¿Pensabas en mí?- inquirió la voz, desde el exterior (tan próximo) y no desde su cabeza como pensaba.

Dai negó en silencio, aunque no como respuesta sino para espabilarse un poco, y sintió un cosquilleo en sus labios antes de convertirse en una sonrisita. _Ah,_ ¿Cuándo Okui Tsubasa iba a dejar de sorprenderlo? Siempre apareciendo en el momento más indicado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, bajito y profundo.

Tsubasa, permaneciendo frente a él y sólo un poco más abajo, encogió sus hombros antes de responderle- Ya es media noche, ¿Sabías?-

El tiempo pasó de prisa y Dai no podía creerlo ¿Qué tanto estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos? Bueno, ya no importaba ahora.

-No te quedes ahí, acércate.- sabía que no había caso indagar más en el asunto, Tsubasa solía ser muy impredecible después de todo, y lo invitó a subir.

Pocos segundos bastaron para tener a Tsubasa más cerca, quien vestía bien como el distinguido noble que era, y Dai no se cohibió en dar un paso al frente y rodearlo con sus brazos, todo sin despegar la mirada de aquellos obres dorados que valían más que el oro para él.

-Quería ser el primero en felicitarte por tu cumpleaños.- colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho, Tsubasa murmuró con una serenidad poco vista en alguien tan energético como lo era habitualmente.

Dai no dijo nada, tampoco se movió, recordando de repente la charla que tuvo con su madre hacía días atrás, incluso también cambió un par de palabras al respecto con su padre el emperador. Se decía que para elegir a alguien implicaba considerar ciertos aspectos, pero la realidad era que sólo se debía prestar suma atención a los mensajes de su propio corazón.

Cuando conoció a Tsubasa, en aquel entonces, pensó que se había ganado una _piedra en el zapato_. Sin embargo, sólo bastó pasar ratos juntos para darse cuenta de lo mucho congeniaban a pesar de sus notorias diferencias. Tsubasa era sincero y afectuoso, sumando otras cualidades y pequeños defectos que lo hacía tan único, y Dai fue cayendo cada vez más por este… Ahora, su amor sólo le pertenecía a Tsubasa y quería que fuera así por el resto de sus días.

-Te elijo a ti.- y Dai llegó a una conclusión.

La confusión se dibujó en la expresión del rubio ante su inesperada declaración y Dai disfrutó de aquella reacción, dándole más fuerza al pensamiento que tuvo al recapitular rápidamente en sus memorias. Y así, se dio cuenta de la verdadera intención de las palabras de su madre, ahora que estaba junto a quien amaba, y ya que alcanzaba la mayoría de edad estaba calificado para hacer su elección.

-Es a ti, sólo a ti, a quien deseo junto a mí.- dejó salir con la misma intención pero con diferentes palabras.

-¿Qué es? ¿Te confiesas ante mí una vez más?- hubo una risita cariñosa, conmovida totalmente, acompañada de un rubor que se acentuaba en sus mejillas de parte del rubio.

-¿No puedo?- como siempre, Dai siempre había caído en los juegos e insinuaciones del otro. Su corazón latía con rapidez, entusiasmado a todo dar debido a las circunstancias… De tener a Tsubasa entre sus brazos y poder decirle todo lo que aguardaba en su interior.  

-Por supuesto que puedes...- le confirmó, su sonrisa permanecía intacta- Me gusta que me digas que me quieres.- y el agarre en su pecho se fortaleció.

-Te quiero, Tsubasa.- y su confesión de amor brotó una vez más.

A pesar de no ser precisamente bueno con las palabras, sobre todo al expresar sentimientos tan significativos, Dai había aprendido a dejarse llevar desde que comenzó a enamorarse de Tsubasa. Y ver su nueva reacción, sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar entre su agarre, le hizo sonreír de gusto por ser capaz de disfrutar de esos pequeños detalles. Sin duda, quería todo de Tsubasa.

-Eres realmente romántico, Dai _-chan_.- fue el zumbido dado por Tsubasa antes de alzarse un poco y besarlo en la mejilla- Yo también te quiero, demasiado.- esta vez besó su otra mejilla y luego su frente al estirarse lo más que pudo. Sus besos eran más serenos de los que acostumbraba -y gustaba- darle.

Sintiéndose persuadido con aquellas muestras de afectos, era lo que Tsubasa planeaba en realidad, Dai lo complació abrazándolo con un poco más de fuerza y capturando sus labios después en un beso más extenso y anhelante.

Su ceremonia de mayoría de edad iba a estar bastante interesante…

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! espero les haya gustado. 
> 
> Hasta una próxima vez (por ahí tengo en proceso otra pequeña historia para el cumpleañero)


End file.
